Una simple pregunta
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Una tarde en el parque, El pequeño Trunks de 4 años decide preguntarle a su padre como nacian los bebés, Y la respuesta de Vegeta, fue la mejor que pudo darle.


Hola lectores! Nuevamente les traigo un One-shot de Dbz, a peticion de los reviews de aquellos que leyeron **"Dos padres,Un hijo"**

Trate de que tuviera un parecido al anterior, asi que de corazon espero sea de su agrado :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation

* * *

><p><strong>Una simple pregunta<strong>

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de un color anaranjado brillante; En un parque de la Capital del Oeste, Un pequeño niño de 4 años jugaba entre los árboles y alimentaba a los pájaros que aterrizaban en el verdoso césped; Su padre lo miraba irritado, sentado en una de las bancas del sitio, lanzando maldiciones internas mientras seguía con la mirada las acciones de su hijo

-**"Tienes que llevar a Trunks al parque" me dijo, "Yo tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer" me dijo, "Deberías pasar más tiempo de calidad con tu hijo" me dijo, ¡Huy esa irrespetuosa humana! No sabe hacer más que darme órdenes **–Pensaba furioso el príncipe Saiyajin, recordando como su adorable esposa lo obligaba a cumplir la petición del pequeño Trunks de salir a jugar al parque

-_¡Espera pajarito no te vayas! _–Gritó el niño de cabello lila al ave que volaba alejándose de él – _¡Vaya! Me gustaría poder volar algún día_ –comentó con inocencia ante la majestuosidad del animal que se abría en vuelo

Vegeta alzó una ceja con incredulidad, sin duda tendría muchas cosas que enseñarle, no lo demostraba pero su mayor anhelo era que ese niño pequeño que jugaba ante sus ojos, creciera y se convirtiera en un poderoso e invencible guerrero como aquel chico que regresó definitivamente a su futuro hace algún tiempo atrás

-**Hump, es solo una idea estúpida** –se reprochó mentalmente –**aquel Trunks era un chico duro y solitario, lleno de amarguras y tristezas que lo forjaron ah ser tan fuerte, Seguramente… jamás pudo jugar alegremente** –recapacitó al ver la felicidad de su hijo en esos momentos y recordar los relatos del chico del futuro –**Tal vez… la mayor diferencia…es que uno creció solo con su madre…**

De pronto, notó que el niño había dejado de jugar con las aves y había fijado su atención en un punto definido del parque, Vegeta desvió la mirada hacia el lugar que veía su hijo, y allí, en una banca opuesta, una joven pareja reía mientras cargaban a su bebe en brazos

-_¿Qué tanto estas mirando Trunks?_ –le gritó enronquecido, sacándolo de su trance

-_No ¡nada papá!_ –respondió volteando a ver a su padre

Vegeta no respondió, pero su seria mirada seguía posada en el niño

-_Oye papá ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ –cuestionó acercándose al hombre

-_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ –dijo con algo de fastidio

-_Pues… ¡Es una duda que siempre eh tenido!_ –soltó sonriente

-_¡Ya dilo de una buena vez! _–gritó irritado

-_Es que…quisiera saber_ –se calló por un segundo, mirando nuevamente a la pareja de la otra banca

-_¿!Y bien! _–dijo vegeta en voz alta desesperado

-_Papá ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?_ –preguntó con inocencia

El príncipe saiyajin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, a la vez que una gotita rodaba con su sien ¿para qué demonios le interesaba saber eso? Seguro el hijo menor de Kakarotto con el que siempre se juntaba le había dicho algo indebido y ahora andaba por ahí pensando cosas

-_¡Ay niño pero que pregunta más tonta!_ –respondió con amargura, queriendo zafarse de la pregunta

-_¡Vamos papá! No seas malo ¡dímelo por favor! _–rogó jalando el pantalón de su progenitor y zarandeándolo de un lado a otro

-_¡Grr! _–gruñó vegeta ante la acción de su hijo, ya sabía que duraría así todo el tiempo que quisiera hasta responder a la pregunta, era caprichoso y perseverante ¿para qué negarlo? Igual a él

-_¡Trunks!_ –gritó a punto de regañarlo y exigirle que lo dejara en paz, pero una apropiada e inteligente respuesta cruzó su mente, haciéndolo sonreír de forma maliciosa

-_¿Quieres que te lo diga hijo? _–cuestionó con malicia

-_¡Sí!_ –asintió el pequeño oji-azul

La noche ya había caído, Y en la Corporación Capsula, Un padre y su hijo volvían a casa

-_¡Ya llegamos! _–gritó Trunks anunciándolos

-_¡Pero si aquí está mi pequeño! _–exclamó emocionada la científica de cabellos azulados al ver a su primogénito

Bulma se separó del marco de la entrada a su laboratorio y se acercó al chiquillo, para después envolverlo en un tierno y maternal abrazo

-_¿Te divertiste con tu padre en el parque, Trunks? _–preguntó con ganas de molestar al pelinegro

Vegeta, que se encontraba detrás de Trunks, solo la miro fríamente

-_¡Si mamá!_ –Respondió risueño – _¡Es más! le hice una pregunta en el parque a papá_ –comentó

-_¿Así? ¿Qué le preguntaste?_

-_Le pregunte como nacían los bebés_ –respondió con inocencia

-_¿Qué?_ –Gritó escandaliza la mujer, cayendo de espaldas al suelo – _Y… que… ¿Qué te respondió él?_ -tartamudeó nerviosa

-_¡Je! ¡Simplemente me dijo que te lo preguntara a ti!_ –confesó

-_¿Cómo dices? _–cuestionó sobresaltada

-_¡sí! Me dijo "¿Quién mejor que tu madre, la brillante científica Bulma Briefs para explicártelo de la forma correcta sin mencionar alguna mentira que tenga que ver con abejas o pájaros gigantes con canastos? _"–Repitió con incredulidad y una brillante mirada de cachorro

Un tic nervioso se formo en el ojo de la peli-azul, sentía la sangre hervir por sus venas y lo único que su mente procesaba, eran las ganas de estrangular a su esposo

-_¡Veeeeeeeeegetaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _–gritó encolerizada haciéndose escuchar en toda la corporación capsula

En la cámara de entrenamiento, el príncipe Saiyajin escuchó su nombre lleno de furia, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y después empezó con su entrenamiento, esta vez, sería su turno de estar ocupado "trabajando" mientras Bulma pasaba tiempo de calidad con su hijo.

Sin duda, la venganza era dulce.

* * *

><p>(Kii-chan: Pero que buen padre! ._.)<p>

Sabes que lo es! xD

Bien, que les parecio? Dejen sus **Reviews** para saberlo!

Peace Out! :D


End file.
